


Spiked Drinks on Set

by Bbgirl1890



Series: Supernatural Sickfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbgirl1890/pseuds/Bbgirl1890
Summary: Set Season 2, Episode 11 (Playthings). Jensen, as a joke, spiked 'Jared's drink", not knowing Jared already had. Swimming + drinking induced nausea = trouble...





	

***Note: Charles Beeson directed this episode, however, I don't know anything about who is as a person. So please bear with me, if he ends up OOC.**

**Warning: Mild language, grossness in descriptions of illness, and heavy spoilers from the episode. Enjoy!**

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Alright, Jared, get started with getting drunk. Jensen get ready to walk in." Charles Beeson ordered, using air quotes when he said drunk. Actual alcohol was forbidden on set.

 

Jared nodded, snagging what looked like a bottle of soda. In actuality, it was a slightly spiked bottle of root-beer. He took a big gulp, choking slightly as it burned down his throat, a good deal more than he had expected.

 

Jensen clapped Jared on the back. "You okay?" he asked, a slightly smug smile on his face.

 

"Fine, just choked on the carbonation." Jared said quickly, clearing his throat a few times. He brought the drink to his lips again, catching a strong alcohol smell.

 

He frowned, not remembering adding that much whiskey to his root-beer. He shrugged, gulping as much into his system as he could handle.

 

"Ease up, Jared. I will not waste film, because you have to pee." Charles warned firmly, looking up from his clipboard briefly. He was sick and tired of interruptions to the episode, especially since they were already at least two days behind schedule.

 

Jared sighed, as he put his drink down beside his seat. He put his hand lightly to his temple, feeling a slight pounding and buzzed feeling. He knew he shouldn't be that buzzed already, which could only mean he drank more than he should have... But he wasn't sure... He was too mixed up to care either.

 

Jensen watched Jared thoughtfully, wondering why he hadn't had a clever comeback for Charles. He could see that his costar was more than slightly drunk, but he had been careful not to put that much whiskey in the root-beer.

 

"You good?" he asked Jared, worried that something bad may be on its way.

 

Jared grinned dopily, before nodding and walking to his place on the set to get to work again. He sank down into his seat, running his lines in his head, as he tried to keep it straight. He swayed back and forth, as his head started spinning.

 

"Let's get to it. Jensen get in place." Charles yelled, settling back to watch them act. He could see Jared swaying, but ignored it.

 

Jensen walked in the door, talking about the next victim. He could see that Jared was beyond drunk, disoriented, but could see that he was toughing it out. So he played his role, reassuring a drunk "Sam" and putting him to bed.

 

"Jen..." Jared whispered, making sure that it wasn't caught by anyone else. He had meant to warn him, as a forceful, but unproductive, gag.

 

Jensen stiffened, trying to keep them appearing to act normally, as he felt Jared relax again. He wasn't going to lie, he was beyond relieved that nothing had made a reappearance.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After that scene was done, they got everything set up for the next morning scene.

 

"Jared, are you okay?" Jensen asked softly, after escorting his costar off the set.

 

Jared nodded slowly, trying to shake his head and clear away the buzzed feeling.

 

"Fine..." he slurred, blinking his eyes wide as his stomach started flipping.

 

"Get it together!" Charles yelled, startling Jared and Jensen.

 

Jensen cringed, as Jared's face paled immensely. "You're okay, just breathe... And don't drink anymore of that drink." he said, gesturing to the bottle of root-beer on the floor.

 

Jared nodded, almost imperceptibly, as he focused on breathing in his nose and out of his mouth. He could feel his body calming down, leaving him with just an upset stomach and slight dizziness.

 

Jensen moved to the door again, nodding encouragingly to Jared, as he watched his costar get into place.

 

Jared knelt in front of the toilet, trying really hard not to breathe in the smell of the porcelain. Even though, the slight smell started his stomach churning again.

 

"How you feeling, Sammy?" Dean asked, chuckling as he looked back at Sam who was on his knees in front of the toilet. He could see Sam leaning on his casted arm, looking miserable. "I guess mixing whiskey and jager wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it?" he teased.

 

After removing his jacket, he thought briefly. "I'll bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?" he asked, hoping that he didn't.

 

"No, I can still taste the tequila." Sam groaned hoarsely.

 

Jared tried desperately to stay on task with the script, as his stomach churned dangerously close to puking. He couldn't keep the strain out of his voice, as he spoke slowly.

 

Jensen flinched, hearing the change in Jared's voice. He looked back, catching a nod to continue from Jared.

 

Dean relaxed, relieved that Sam didn't remember the extra events of the night before. "You know, there's a really good hangover remedy." he said, causing Sam to look at out of curiosity. "It's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray." he said in all seriousness.

 

Sam groaned, moving back over the bowl. "Oh, I hate you." he said, before spitting into the bowl.

 

"I know you do." Dean said, with a chuckle.

 

"Cut!" Charles yelled, ending the scene for the time being.

 

Jensen turned and looked at Jared, seeing the kid's white knuckled grip on the toilet, as he tried to stand up. "You good?" he asked softly, walking over to Jared's side quickly.

 

"Yeah, I can make it work." Jared said softly, burping a few times. He offered a weak smile, before walking off the set and sitting down. His stomach calmed down considerably, as he sat still waiting for his next job.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Alright, let's load up for the pool scene. I need Jared in place, Jensen join Annie* by the other door." Charles yelled loudly, ordering everyone into place.

 

Jared nodded quickly, moving to his place, showing relief that his body wasn't too pissed off with him.

 

"Action!!" Charles yelled, nodding to Jared to start.

 

Jared grabbed the planter, ramming it into the window repeatedly. When the glass shattered, he rushed inside and jumped into the pool, swimming to save the little girl. He held his breath, knowing if he reacted to the suddenly intense churning the floating sensation, caused by getting in the water, he would inhale water.

 

The more he moved to do what he was supposed to, the more he couldn't ignore his stomach. He tried to surface the water, gasping in surprise that he couldn't get to the surface soon enough. He inhaled a good amount of water, coughing under water as he tried again to surface.

 

Jensen looked into the water in shock, realizing that Jared was one step away from drowning. He dove into the pool, swimming towards Jared, before pulling the taller man to the service.

 

Jared choked, gagged, and gasped repeatedly, trying to breathe and not puke... He gasped, vomiting up some of the pool water into the pool water beside them.

 

"Get him out of the pool!!! NOW!!!" Charles yelled, followed by muttering about having to clean the pool.

 

"Shut the hell up!" Jensen yelled angrily, struggling to keep Jared above the water.

 

Jared whimpered softly, inhaling before vomiting harshly into the water again. Water and root-beer coming up to spread in the water.

 

"Nasty, Jared, just nasty." Jensen said, with a shudder. "Come on, we can stop when you puke, but let's try to at least get in the shallow end, yeah?" he asked, pulling Jared towards the shallow end.

 

Jared nodded, coughing up a lung as he tried to help Jensen swim towards the shallow end. "Stop..." he gasped, gagging again on his own coughing.

 

Jensen stopped, bracing both of them, as he felt Jared lurch forward with each gag.

 

"Damn, dude, let it out." He urged, trying not to react to the gross factor of this.

 

Jared gasped loudly, vomiting root-beer and a ton of food into the water.

 

"Oh god!" Jensen gasped, pulling Jared to the shallow end as the taller man vomited again. As soon as they could both stand on their own, he dove for the wall, vomiting his breakfast onto the ground. "Sorry, that was just too gross," he said sheepishly, spitting the flavor out of his mouth.

 

Jared continued vomiting into the pool, discoloring the water in front of him. As he finally started dry heaving, he moved away from the mess he had made. "I'm so sorry." he gasped out hoarsely, wrinkling his nose at the sour smell in the air.

 

Jensen climbed out of the pool, offering Jared a hand as he moved closer. "What do you say, we call it a day?" He asked, looking at his and Jared's destroyed clothes.

 

"Please..." Jared pleaded, using Jensen's help to get out of the pool.

 

Jensen pulled the kid out of the pool, guiding him out of the pool house. "Shower and sleep, are in your future." He said firmly, unintentionally using his 'big brother' voice.

 

"Okay, okay. Works for me." Jared said, rubbing his stomach lightly, as they walked.

 

Jensen looked over in surprise, raising his eyebrows at what he saw. "Don't tell me, you have more in your stomach?" he asked in disbelief. He pulled the kid towards a big trashcan in their path, to their hotels.

 

Jared groaned, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the trash, before lurching forward and vomiting into the trashcan. He threw up repeatedly, back to back, for a good number of minutes before stopping and panting.

 

"You good?" Jensen asked, relieved that hadn't happened in the pool.

 

"Yeah, let's get to the hotel, please." Jared pleaded, hearing and feeling his stomach grumbling loudly. He panted, as waves of discomfort shot through him.

 

"Whoa! Okay, come on, its not too far away. Just keep yourself together." Jensen said, in concern, as his eyes widened. He led the way into the hotel, and up to their room.

 

Jared rushed past him, bolting to the bathroom and shutting the door. He dropped his pants, sat down just in time for his bowels to evacuate, and he barely made it over the tub, as he started retching painfully.

 

"Good grief, Jared. Are you allergic to whiskey or something?" Jensen asked in surprise, knocking on the door, before walking into the bathroom. He sighed softly, as he moved to Jared's side, grabbing the trashcan, and held it for Jared as he sat on the tub's edge.

 

"Whiskey?" Jared groaned, gagging under his breath, cringing each time his bowels evacuated. "I spiked my root-beer... Why?" he asked, between bouts.

 

"You did?! Crap! So did I! But that doesn't explain the diarrhea..." Jensen said in confusion. He forced himself not to react to the sounds and smells in that bathroom.

 

"Pool water, the germs, and everything tends to give nausea and diarrhea." Jared explained tiredly, relieved as his body quieted. "Can you help me get in the shower? I'm exhausted." he admitted, with a yawn. 

 

"Of course, just clean yourself up, while I get the water running." Jensen said kindly, rolling his eyes slightly at being requested to help. He stood up, turning his back so that Jared could have some privacy as he set up the water. He made sure it was lukewarm, so as not to encourage overheating, and by default more vomiting.

 

Jared got into the tub slowly, wincing as he staggered slightly.

 

"None of that." Jensen warned firmly, grabbing Jared's shoulder to hold him steady. "Rinse off, then get out and get dressed. All you're doing is going to sleep." he said simply.

 

Jared nodded, rinsing off quickly, before turning the water off. He froze for a moment, before relaxing again.

 

"You good?" Jensen asked, grabbing some clothes that were clean and left in the bathroom for after a long day at work. They had planned ahead, and both kept an extra pair of clothes in the bathroom, in case something made them too tired to remember to grab clothes.

 

Jared nodded tiredly, hiccuping suddenly. "I'mgonnabesick..." he warned swiftly, gagging up more of the alcohol from earlier onto the tub floor.

 

Jensen jumped forward, turning the water on low, just in case. "You're okay," he said gently, never wanting to see Jared drunk again.

 

Jared brought up a little bit more, before he slumped against the wall. "I'm good." he said hoarsely.

 

Jensen helped the taller man out of the tub, dried him off as discreetly as he could, and helped him get dressed. He guided his costar into their room, had him lay down, get comfortable, and handed him a trashcan. "If you are going to throw up again, do it in the trashcan. Otherwise, the door is open if you need it." he assured gently, returning to the bathroom for a quick shower.

 

When he was clean and dry, he got dressed and walked back out into the bedroom, to find Jared sound asleep and snoring. He shook his head, as he walked over to his phone, and checked it for notifications.

 

All he found was a long winded text of an apology, from Charles Beeson for being such an arse. He rolled his eyes, putting his phone away, and moved towards his bed to take a nap himself, when he noticed Jared was shivering... even under his blankets.

 

He chuckled softly, before nudging Jared over. "Move over," he said shyly, knowing that he needed to take care of his costar.

 

Jared blinked at him in confusion, but moved over, leaving enough room for the older man to slide in, barely staying awake.

 

"You're shivering nonstop." Jensen said firmly, sliding into bed beside Jared. He put and arm around the taller man, as Jared snuggled into the warmth.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Both Jared and Jensen fell asleep, waking the following morning to find that Jared was beyond sick... After an ER trip, they learned he had gotten pneumonia from the pool water getting into his lungs...

 

***The woman who played the little girl's mom.**

**Bold + italic writing is actual quotes from the episode, and my trying to explain what they were doing.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little fic. I am not going to lie, I had a bit of difficulty with it, because I was trying to stay true to the episode. Lol. Oh well, I think it worked out in the end.**

**I would love some new requests, so please feel free to ask. <3 Love you all!**


End file.
